Search for the Ninja Titans
by Himoto of Mist x Kin of Sound
Summary: It’s been a little over a two weeks since the Chunin Exams in Konoha and the war is done between the Sound and Sand against the Leaf. A teenager by the name of Himotomaru Chiha leaves for his village in the Mist and finds out he has a power...
1. Prologue

Typing styles:

dialogue, narration

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Prologue

It's been a little over a two weeks since the Chunin Exams in Konoha and the war is done between the Sound and Sand against the Leaf. Most the teams that entered have gone back or just one or two people that have left to go back to their villages. One of the team members from a Village Hidden in Mist went back to the village he lived in. Named Himotomaru Chiha, he represents the dominant clan of the village, although not many have heard of this clan outside of the Country of Water. He's sixteen and in the Chunin Exam Finals he got his rank of chunin after fighting his own teammate, Dawn Shimatya who also got chunin from the same fight. Himotomaru is laid-back, resourceful type, but in a fight he becomes serious, unmerciful, and relentless. He specializes in taijustu and is able to use ninjustu as well. Dawn has no real specialty, but is evenly good at tai, nin, and genjustu. They were friends from even before they were on the same team, but the fight proved that they were even and luck was the only thing that helped Himotomaru win that fight. Now Himotomaru has gone back to his village, but he went to the "Forbidden Peninsula" to train. This peninsula is considered forbidden for many reasons; one, being the fact that the weather there is extremely bad and usually consists of torrential downpours all day and tornadoes as well. Second, there is a supposed force that lives in the peninsula. Third, there is a lot of paranormal activity there, meaning ghosts haunt the area, but people of the village believe that when a ghost of a dead person walks through the second arch they become visible to the living and can be physically touched. Himotomaru has been training there for days with the aid of his grandfather, Brandon Chiha. Brandon appears young but truly isn't and he is considered the Hero of Mist because of defending off an army, but died only three years before Himotomaru was born. Brandon was not the only one helping him train, his dead friend from the Chunin Exam was there with his team. That person is Dosu Kinuta and his teammates Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi. All four of them were helping Himotomaru train and now left to do something very important, but Himotomaru has no idea what. After a day since they left, one of Himotomaru's newer friend found his hideout and decided that she herself needed to train as well. Her name is Kino Kinuta and she's Dosu's older sister by one year. Kino and Himotomaru met after a freak run in outside of Konoha. Except she was with her special team called the "Grass Trio" and they were assigned a mission to see the structural damage and the death count of the Leaf shinobi. The Grass Trio consisted of two other people whose names were unknown, but referred to their nicknames and were people who failed to get genin in the Grass student academy. Ty was the leader of the team and he only could use taijustu because he wasn't any good at genjustu or ninjustu. The other teammate was Niner and he could only use ninjustu, but like Ty, he couldn't do any other justus at all. Kino's nickname was Genny because she was supposedly could only do genjustu, but instead could do everything else and just went along with the idea Ty came up with. Kino is a shy, quiet, but will say or do something if it has to be said or done.

Now that she has come to train with Himotomaru, but finds that he is resting, so she joins too and notices how tired she is from the trip from Konoha to the Forbidden Peninsula. Kino sat down a few feet away from Himotomaru and looked around the giant arena looking room in the cave that Himotomaru is using as his training grounds as well as a refuge.

"You leave the Leaf Village for a place like this?" Asked Kino.

"This place is a good training ground mainly because few can enter and even less make is here, but how did you get here? The guards should have stopped you." Said Himotomaru.

"Funny you should ask. There were no guards at the gates. So does this mean anything bad or is nothing to worry about?" Ask Kino.

"If I knew I would tell you, but much has changed in two months. Now that I notice there were no guards when I entered too." Answered Himotomaru.

"Okay, I know this is a random question, but can you please answer it. I usually always ask this question to people I get to be friends with." Laughed Kino.

"And what's the question?" Asked Himotomaru.

"Can you tell me your life story? I know it's random and a weird question, but there is really no easy way of asking. Also we've known each other long enough. So why not?" Asked Kino.

"We've only known each other for over a week… And my life isn't too fun to explain." Said Himotomaru.

"Still, I mean we have no other way of passing the time away." Replied Kino.

"Training can pass the time away…" Said Himotomaru.

"Yeah it is, but not when you're hurt. I mean your hands have chakra burns." Said Kino.

"Fine, get comfortable. It's going to be a long story and most likely confusing and don't even think about leaning on me…" Said Himotomaru in a really serious tone.

"Aw… Why can't I?" Asked Kino who fell back and now is lying on the ground.

"Well can you just not worry about that." Said Himotomaru in a nice tone but Kino could still see the awkward hesitations in his words.

"Why? Did Dawn use to lay on you whenever you told her stories or at least leaned on you or did she even hold on to you?" Asked Kino as she sat up and looked at Himotomaru with a curious and confident look on her face.

"No! I never did anything like that with her… We're just friends." Quickly answered Himotomaru.

"I know you like her one way or another. She's not bad looking and she's got that personality that barely anyone can't like. Also you've known her since your childhood. I'm only joking I know you two are just really good friends." Laughed Kino as Himotomaru got a little annoyed.

"Since you want to hear the story, where do you want me to start…?"

"From the first time you can remember." Said Kino interrupting Himotomaru.

"Okay I will start from there. Also since you wanted to hear it all the way up until now, when you come in I'm just going to say 'you'." Answered Himotomaru.

"Go ahead." Said Kino.

"The first time I can remember was a long time ago obviously. It was when I was half conscious and I was being pulled out the water when I was eight. I don't know how I was knocked out, but I know that I got a concussion. When I was pulled out of the water there was a girl that was unconscious too. I think we might have hit heads somehow. The girl that was knocked out was Dawn before we knew each other. She never saw me that day. It was a year later I joined the academy in this village and a few days before I got genin I went to the great lake, which is where I was knocked out. It was night and I remember my father was there and so was this vampire ghost thing that. After it attacked us, it just disappeared for some reason and then my grandfather, Brandon appeared. I got the feeling that he killed it, if it's even possible… And I don't know how, but I knew he was dead and he did some justu to just hit my soul out of my body. He wanted to fight me for some reason, but before we did he explained how I had the kekkie gankai power locked with in my soul and he wanted to unlock it for some reason. Before you ask it's the power to be able to use ice, water, and wind. During the fight he did what he wanted to and he knew if he continued to fight, he would not hold back so he surrendered and the next thing I know is that I wake up in my bed and my arms and legs are stiff from be ejected from my body and being put back in it. I have to say that's the weirdest thing to happen to me. For some reason I had this thing I kept thinking about, kind of like a voice telling me to go to my grandfather's tomb and open it. I did that and I retrieved my grandfather's prized procession, his sword the Hydra Fang. Of course the sword was as tall as I was, but it was really light for a sword. A few days pass and I get the rank of genin, which means I was put into a team. My academy teacher, Atana, assigned me with Dawn and a boy named Haku. He was pretty quiet until you got to know him and he was a lot better than I was at the whole ability to control water and ice elements. Our team was number fourteen and the team leader was Zabuza Momochi. He trained us well and hard for six years and of course we grew taller and got more mature about things. Zabuza made me a good ninjustuist, but I wasn't anything great. He knew I was even better taijustuist, but he wanted me to be older for the justus and techniques, but it all changed when Zabuza and Haku disappeared from the village. After a month Dawn and I went searching for them, which we did find them, but in a fight with Leaf shinobi. I remember the girl sitting out the battle, "protecting" an old man. I didn't know that it was Zabuza who was the actual bad guy and so I told Dawn to attack the girl and I was going to help fight with Zabuza against the Leaf jonin. It seems I just got in the way because he could easily evade my attacks and counter and Dawn wasn't going to attack at all. Zabuza told us to stop fighting and when the fight was over both Haku and Zabuza were killed. Haku died by throwing himself in front of the Leaf Jonin's attack and Zabuza died by multiple stab wounds from killing the gang leader that he was working for. After the fight we left for the village, but we were ambushed by this creepy man named… Orochimaru I think. Well anyways, in the end he gave me a curse and said something about how I wanted power and revenge on Zabuza's and Haku's death. I kept that curse a secret for a long time and Dawn said nothing about it either. When we got the village, it looked like a war happened. Buildings were burning or already burned down and people were killed. After this, our old academy teacher put me in the village's taijustu expert, Biosu and Dawn was going to be taught by Atana. Seven months later, we finished training and it was the first time being seeing each other again…"

"Well isn't that cute. I bet you two were happy to see each other and gave each other a hug." Said Kino abruptly.

"No, we… Well I honestly have to say that has no meaning unless you love them. I do see her as a sister in a way." Replied Himotomaru.

"Well I think you need one right now." Said Kino leaning over towards Himotomaru with her arms extended.

"No I don't need one, but thanks." Said Himotomaru holding Kino back with one arm.

"You really are no fun." Said Kino feeling rejected.

"Lots of people tell me that." Replied Himotomaru smiling at Kino.

"That's kind of sad if you think." Said Kino.

"I can get over it like I always do, but back to the story. After meeting up again, Atana assigned us a mission, which sent us to this very spot, but in this cave the Titan of Water use to live here. He was a giant rock golem that was filled with water and after using teamwork we killed it… By accident, we were suppose to be defeated and almost beat him. Since we did the mission he sent us to the Chunin Exams with another Mist genin who had no team and needed to do the exams too. We got into the first exam with no problems. The exam was an actual exam, a test, but people were cheating left and write some failed for this and others got away with it. My team actually could answer these questions even though I only got seven of the nine. At the end we had to answer the tenth question which if you got wrong you could never do the Chunin Exams again and failed automatically. If you quit, you failed. My team stayed with others including the same team that killed Haku, or at least their team leader. The tenth question was just a mind trick and was to fake out people and make them scared. Everyone left moved onto the second exam… The "Forest of Death" which was a contained forest that was huge. The objective was to get both the heaven scroll and the earth scroll, but each team was only given one scroll and you couldn't open it either. After it started the new person on the team showed us that he had already gotten both scrolls somehow and said that if I wanted to save a friend, I should go a certain way. I did so and it was a trap for me to be killed in. It was that Orochimaru person that attacked me, but when he used a powerful justu, I faked my own death to live. Dawn I guess figured out that this guy killed our teammate and became an imposter, but she killed him before he could get away. She took the scrolls and got me and we went to the outpost in the center of the forest with no hassle. We were the third team there too; a Sand team and a Leaf team were there already. After five days, the third round was suppose to begin, but there was too many people so we had to do preliminaries. My fight was the third and the shortest fight of all twelve of them. The curse somehow took control of my body and instead of the power to use water, I could use shadows. It took control before the fight began and when he said 'start,' I shot out shadows that at my opponent and killed him instantly and this all happened within ten seconds. After the fight, just about everyone including the Hokage, himself was shocked. Before I could leave the arena Atana stopped me and told me that we had to seal that curse or I'm going to kill even more people. Which he did, and when I arrived there was only three fights left. I started to talk to Dosu Kinuta during Gaara's and Rock Lee's fight. I really wanted to fight both of them since I could do both taijustu and defend myself from Gaara's sand attacks with my water. After that fight Kin had to fight and Shikamaru, which he beat her. Then Dosu had to fight some kid named Choji. He was done in a minute or two. In the finals were: Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Dawn, me, Shikamaru, Temari, and Dosu. We had a month to train and when that finished Dawn and I fought and I won by luck. I was completely surprised that Dawn could use such impressive taijustu. She took speed over strength while I did the opposite. After Sasuke's fight, something happened and all of a sudden things got chaotic and a war broke out. The Sound and the Sand were attacking the Leaf and we were right in the middle of it. Dawn and I had to fight off shinobi even as tired as we were. After the war, Konoha won, but Atana, the Hokage, and a lot of Leaf shinobi. A few days after this I felt like walking outside of the village and that's when I met you with your team. Also that's when Ty died of exhaustion from fighting me. I didn't notice I was missing my head band until you came to the park in the village and give to me. Then I left back for the Mist village and left Dawn behind because she wanted to be with Leaf and not the Mist. I was training and you came and that's everything from start to finish."

"Well that is interesting and confusing somewhat. So that's done with, let's see if you can train with the burns… Wait, how did you get those burns on you?" Asked Kino.

"When I was focusing my chakra in a ball between my hands, I thought I heard something and saw something on the corner of my eye and in that second I disrupted the balance and it blew up." Answered Himotomaru as they both stood up.

"That makes sense sort of." Said Kino as a figure appeared visible in the shadows. Himotomaru and Kino noticed it and the figure steps out from the shadows.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen you… Kino." Said the mysterious figure.


	2. Chapter 1

Search for the Ninja Titan of Water

Chapter 1 – Death is Not the End and Birth is Not the Beginning

The mysterious walked Kino and had somewhat bold steps as he walked. Kino is shocked and speechless for a reason Himotomaru doesn't know and he just watching to see if anything is going to happen.

The mysterious person stopped and stood right in front of Kino, standing a whole head taller, "It's been six years since we last spoke. You've definitely changed since then. Physically, emotionally, but your maturity hasn't changed a bit." Said the man.

"How did you get here?!" Asked Kino stepping back.

"Not even a 'good to see you again' or 'I missed you?' Don't force it now, it won't do you much good now, but I'm here because I'm dead." Said the man in a serious tone.

"How did you die?" Asked Kino shocked.

"I was killed at the Chunin Exams that just happened. By eight Elite Sound Shinobi. I killed five, but I was too tired to kill the rest and they finished me off." Said the man.

"Those elites are tough; I had to fight two of them. Do you mind if I ask what your name is?" Asked Himoto.

The man turns to Himoto, "My name is Haichie Kinuta." Answered the man.

"I knew you looked a little familiar. Your little brother, Dosu, he has the same body shape as you." Replied Himoto.

"It's part of the family. Now what is your name?" Asked Haichie with an almost evil voice.

Kino's face goes pale and has a worried look, "_No… I forgot Haichie hates…"_

Himoto becomes bold and a little cocky, "My name is Himotomaru Chiha, but people often call me Himoto…"

"Heh, you don't even seem like a Chiha at all." Smirked Haichie and laughed a little.

"Well I am, but I'm nothing like them." Replied Himoto.

"I can tell, but like any pact, it must be met especially if it's made from my family. I don't know you, but you must die." Said Haichie with a serious tone.

Kino becomes worried and scared that he will kill Himoto, "Uh… Haichie, you don't have to do this. He's different, give him a chance."

"I'm guessing you knew even though you never did like to kill someone or something, let alone hurting someone." Said Haichie still with a serious attitude and no sign of backing off.

Himoto gets more and more serious to the situation that is going on, "I'm guessing that I'm one of your closest friends, am I right Kino?"

"Himoto, you are my only really close friend!" Yelled Kino.

"Kino, I don't care if he is your friend or not. I have to kill him." Said Haichie feeling a little sorry, but didn't let it over take his mind set. Haichie pulls out a kunai and goes into a stance and is now ready to fight.

Himoto also goes into a taijustu stance, "A fight? Well this training might finally pay off."

Haichie laughs at what Himoto said, "A fight? Ha, how about a death match, and just so you know, it doesn't matter how much you train you'll never become any stronger. Your knowledge grows bigger."

"You don't have to fight you know." Said Kino who is shaking a little and is worried about both of them.

_"A taijustuist this should be easy, but I can't get too cocky yet."_Haichie throws the kunai at Himoto. He quickly dodges in and starts to run at Haichie. "He's quick, but not quick enough." Thought Haichie as he grabs Himoto's fist at blinding speeds without moving any other part of his body except his arm. "Taijustuists are simple. They use the same moves over and over again. The only difficult part is catching up to their speed and holding the strength." Haichie pulls Himoto towards him, lifts him off of the ground and starts to whirl him above Haichie's head by his arm.

Kino is immobilized by the fight and thinks to herself, "This is bad, really bad. I should stop them… Before it gets worse, but if I try to stop them Haichie won't hold back on me."

Haichie still is whirling Himoto around by his arm, "Let this fight begin! In the end you will die… And never come back. I'll make sure you never come back." He throws him as hard as he can, making him fly about twenty feet then hitting the ground, bouncing and sliding. He gets off the ground and stands in a stance again and makes hand signs.

"Mirror Shadow Form Justu!" Yelled Himoto.

Haichie slightly grows a smile, "_This should be interesting."_ Three clones appear on Himoto's sides, each in a different stance. Then in an instant then disappeared and reappeared next to Haichie; one in front of him, one on each side, and the last one behind him. At he same time they each were performing different hand signs.

"Sound Wave Justu!" Said Himoto clone 1.

"Lightning Bullet Justu!" Said Himoto clone 2.

"Wind Cannon Justu!" Said Himoto clone 3 lastly, as the fourth one was still doing hand signs for a seal. The first clone jumped next to Haichie and focused chakra in his hands and clapped them together, using the shockwave of the clap just like Dosu's device could. Before the effects of the justu came the second clone, which was in front of him came at him and touched him with two fingers. As soon as he came at him Haichie moved a little and the clone touched his shoulder and when he did a small bolt of lightning came out the other side of his shoulder, creating a through and through hole. Haichie just now started to feel the effects of the shockwave, when the third clone held his hands open palmed to Haichie and a giant burst of wind blew him into the fourth clone.

Before Haichie was blown into the fourth clone, he was still making hand signs, "Sambaski Seal!" Yelled the fourth clone hitting Haichie's heart. After the hit, the three clones disappeared, reveling the real Himoto, who had was breathing heavily from wasting a lot of chakra just to try and destroy all of Haichie's chakra in his torso.

Haichie regained his balance and started to laugh at Himoto's attempt to kill him. "Do you really think you could kill me with those petty justus? They are unique to a certain country. I'll show true taijustu." Said Haichie with a low and powerful voice, as he began to run at Himoto. Himoto hasn't recovered from his four attacks and doesn't have enough time to react to Haichie's speed. Haichie slides under Himoto who was ready for a block in the chest and he gets kicked up in the air. Haichie disappears and reappears above Himoto and does a front flip kick and hits Himoto back down at a fast speed. Himoto hits the ground hard on his back and can't move for the moment. Haichie lands next to Himoto, "In the end, not even you can escape death." Said Haichie as he drew his sword. "You weren't in any condition to fight and you didn't have much chakra to start with." Haichie lifts the sword over Himoto, who is now closing his eyes and is waiting for his death.

"Stop!!!" Yelled Kino as hard as she could and begins to cry heavily. "If you kill him, I'll… I'll never forgive you and disgrace your name in the clan!" Haichie stops and looks at Kino with wide eyes. Himoto is still flinching and doesn't hear her, but stops when he hears Haichie's sword hit the ground next to him.

"Sister…" Said Haichie in a soft voice.

"You always put that stupid pact in front of your eyes. You became blind when you agreed to carry through with it." Slightly yelled Kino while crying.

"Kino… I only did what I thought was best." Replied Haichie in shame.

"It wasn't the best thing. There were some Chihas that were completely innocent like Himoto and you still killed them." Said Kino harshly.

"You never knew if they were so called 'innocent…'" Said Haichie somewhat trying to defend himself.

Kino looked at Haichie with a look of sadness and anger, "I don't care."

Haichie looks down ashamed by what he almost has done, "I'm sorry sister." He starts to leave.

Himoto slowly begins to sit up, "You're strong, a lot stronger than I anticipated, but you did what your family said. In a way you were just following commands."

"Yes I was, but I am dead and I forgot that now I can do what I want to do. I've given you two enough trouble, I'll be going now." Said Haichie.

"Just stay. You are injured, you know?" Said Himoto.

"Only if Kino doesn't mind." Replied Haichie. Himoto got up and walked towards Kino, who is kneeling on the ground, with her hands on her face, still crying heavily. Himoto sat next to her and says something to her and then she looks up at him then nods. After she nodded, she began to stop crying.

"You can stay." Said Himoto.

"Okay, but I recommend you get some rest. You got a beating from the fight and from your training today." Said Haichie.

"I was planning on doing that." Replied Himoto. A few minutes pass and both Himoto and Kino prepare to sleep. "You better not hold me while I sleep. Actually how about keeping some distance between each other while we sleep."

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but I won't." Laughed Kino.

Five hours pass since they went to sleep, Himoto awakens and sits up, noticing that Haichie was sitting with Kino laying in his lap.

"I'm glad you woke up before Kino did. I need to talk to you about something serious. Okay?" Asked Haicie.

Himoto was still tired and sore from the fight, "Sure."

Haichie gives Himoto a serious look and leans towards him a little, "Have you ever had feelings towards a girl, you know a 'crush' or fell in love?"

Himoto responded just as serious as Haichie asked, I've had a 'crush' before. On my old teammate, Dawn, before she got all courageous."

"I didn't need to know who, but now that you said that did and who, did you ever tell her that you liked her?" Asked Haichie.

Himoto looked up, "No, I never did."

"What did you mean by, 'before she got all courageous?'" Asked Haichie.

"Well I seem to like girls that are quiet and shy girls." Answered Himoto.

"One last question. What is your life goal?" Asked Haichie.

"To get the rank of jonin, get married to the girl of my dreams, and have children." Answered Himoto.

Haichie sits up straight again and seems a little confused, "You know that is an average life goal for most people."

Himoto sighs, " You of all people should know that the Chihas want to own everything and hold power. You see, I want a plausible one and one that isn't 'evil' you could say."

"Ah, I see." Replied Haichie.

Himoto looks down at Kino, who is sleeping soundly, "If I had the chance to change one thing, just one thing about me. It would be my last name. I never liked it after finding out about how corrupt the Chiha clan is. I always thought the Uchihas were the bad ones, but instead we are."

"Uchihas? What do they have anything to do with you? I can see that your last name is in theirs." Asked Haichie.

"They left our clan and became their own a long time ago." Answered Himoto. "Still I feel as though I should be blamed for some of the bad things happening to my clan."

"Don't beat yourself up. Your name, your clan, you were born into it whether you wanted to or not, innocent of their crimes or guilty as sin. Life is ruthless like that." Said Haichie.

"Speaking about life being ruthless, you know that girl I was talking about earlier, Dawn? Well she likes me, actually I don't know if she still does anymore, but I turned her down because most of my closest friends, family, and possessions were taken away at one point or another… My parents, Haku, Zabuza, Atana, and so on." Explained Himoto.

"So you don't want to lose her?" Asked Haichie.

"No, I don't, even though I don't like her anymore, I didn't was to lose her." Answered Himoto. There was a long pause between the two and Himoto started to feel tired again and told Haichie he was going to go back to sleep.

"Himoto, this may be the last time we will ever see each other for a long time. So let me say something to you." Said Haichie.

"I've got something to say to you too, and that I'm glad that you love your sister enough to stop yourself from killing me… And that I'm not really the best ninja like I always thought I was." Said Himoto.

"You're welcome, and before I go. Thank Kino for saving your life and for me as well. She changed my ways in a blink of an eye. Good bye Himoto, tell her I said bye and that I love her." Said Haichie.

"I'll tell her and bye." Replied Haichie.

Hours later, both Himotomaru and Kino woke up and got ready to leave the cave after Himoto told her what Haichie said, when Brandon, Dosu, and Zaku came down in the cave.

"Himoto, while we were gone, we found something that was somewhat unbelievable." Said Brandon looking at Himoto. "It is has been a secret I guess for many years. You, Himoto, are really apart of the Abumi clan. You have no blood relation with the Chiha clan."

"I couldn't believe it at first that you were my brother." Said Zaku.

"So my real name is Himotomaru Abumi?" Asked Himoto.

"Yes it is, but we have to go now." Said Brandon.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Forgotten Powers and New Bonds

Everyone got their things and made their ways up to the entrance of the cave, where someone was leaning on the wall near the opening of the cave looking out in the night. This person had a feminine body with long, dark hair.

"We're back." Said Dosu.

"Good, I was getting bored just standing here." Said the girl leaning on the wall.

"Don't die from boredom, Kin." Said Zaku.

"At least I saw my death coming." Replied Kin, a little annoyed by Zaku. As Himoto and Kino come to the entrance after everyone else, Himoto sees Kin and for some reason feels as though he's met her somewhere at least once, but then forgets about it. "So this must be your brother, right Zaku?" Asked Kin as she turned her head to see the shape of Himoto coming closer to the cave's entrance.

"Yeah, he is." Said Zaku as he too was leaning on the wall, but on the other side of Kin.

Kin laughs quietly and looks at Zaku, "I think you brother might have been checking me out, but who knows? I could never see that great in the dark."

"No I wasn't." Quickly replied Himoto.

"Sure, but what's your name?" Asked Kin turning towards Himoto.

"Himotomaru Chiha… Abumi, I mean." Answered Himoto.

"And yours?" Asked Kin who now is looking at Kino.

"My name is Kinohimihata Kinuta, but you can call me Kino or Genny either of the two is fun." Answered Kino.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Dosu." Said Zaku.

"Wait, Dosu that's you? Well… I really don't know any of you." Replied Kino. Himoto sighs and points to every one of them and says their name.

"I think you were checking me out, Himoto." Said Kin with a smirk.

"No, I just thought you looked familiar, that's all." Replied Himoto who is a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. Weren't you the guy in the second fight in the preliminaries? You were the second fight, the one with the power to use shadows. Yeah, it had to be you. Said Kin.

"Yeah it was me." Answered Himoto with unseen shame.

"It was pretty impressive. It didn't even take you a minute for you to finish that fight." Said Kin.

Brandon steps in and interrupts the conversation, "Enough talk, we must leave now."

"I don't think it will be just that easy to leave." Replied Dosu as he pointed a walking figure coming towards them.

Himoto becomes defensive and walks in front of everyone, "Why are you here?"

"Well, well you're still alive after the attack or did you die and you came to be reunited with your died friends?" Laughed the figure.

"Himoto, who is this guy?" Asked Kino.

"I think I can introduce myself. As you know well enough that you were going to be my apprentice. My name is Orochimaru." Answers the figure.

Brandon steps forward in astonishment, "You're still alive?!"

"Don't interrupt me you old bag." Said Orochimaru, cutting off Brandon.

"Why have you come here?" Asked Himoto for the second time.

Orochimaru smirks to the question, "I'm here for the supposed 'sacred' water in the cave you are standing in front of. You see while I was fighting the Hokage at his final breathes, he decided to steal my arms away by cutting my soul's arms off. And if I drink that water it should allow me to regain my arms again, but it looks like being here gives me my arms back. Also it allows dead souls to come back to life, although it only works once."

"First you have to go through all of us." Said Himoto.

"Us? What do you mean by 'us?'" Asked Kino.

"Before you get cocky, if a soul drinks the water here, nothing will happen. If you drink it outside of the peninsula, then they'll come back, but there is a draw back. It requires the death of someone with the same blood as the person who wishes to come back to life." Said Orochimaru.

"Don't expect me to be as weak as I was last time we met and fought." Said Himoto.

"If you're so confident, I'll let you have a free shot." Laughed Orochimaru.

Himoto goes into a taijustu stance, but instead places his right hand with his fingers spread out on the ground. "Earth Pulse Justu!" Yelled Himoto, but nothing happened.

"Intimidating me won't be that easy." Said Orochimaru. Almost right after he said that a rock pillar with a sharp point came flying out of the ground at fast speeds at Orochimaru. With little time to react, it impales him and as Himoto expected, Orochimaru used a replacement of mud. He reappears from the puddle of mud, "I can see you have gotten a lot stronger since we last met. The reason why I wanted you to become my apprentice is because you want strength and power."

Himoto laughs at Orochimaru, "I don't desire power or strength anymore. Nothing like I did back then. I have achieved that goal of having power." Said Himoto with a smirk as he put his right leg forward and opening his left hand a foot away from the side of his head.

"_This might be entertaining._" Smiled Zaku.

"_Don't hurt yourself Himoto._" Worried Kino.

"_I bet this kid is all talk no show._" Sighed Kin.

"Replacement Justu! Hand of the Titan of Water!" Yelled Himoto as a ball of water consumed his left hand and half of his wrist.

Brandon becomes stunned, "When did you learn this?!

"You were gone two days, remember?" Asked Himoto.

"_It seems like whenever he fights, he has a new ace, but I think this is his ace of spades. In a way, he is a pretty scary person._" Stood Kino as she grew more confident in Himoto.

"_He might actually have a chance. He's kind of cute in a rage. Not that I like him like that. I wonder if he was actually checking me out?_" Wondered Kin.

Himoto moves his hand and aims it at Orochimaru. With this movement, he prepares for the worst. "Water Bolt!" Said Himoto casually. A ball of water launches out of the water around his hand and wrist at high speeds towards Orochimaru. He easily evades it, but he notices that the ball became ice and shattered into senbons that flew in all directions and hits Orochimaru only in the arm a few times.

"_Not just water, but ice as well!_" Thought Orochimaru.

"Water Whip!" Yelled Himoto as he caught Orochimaru off guard and hitting him only once on the chest as he dodges all the other attacks. "Your name suits you, you roach. Hard to kill, but that makes it all the more fun when I kill you."

"I'll make sure your death is painful…" Glared Orochimaru.

Himoto starts to laugh, "Don't make me laugh. I'll show what I can really do. I'll kill you with the pride of water. An entire sea!" Everyone becomes shocked and they start to hear the sound of a wave rise. Soon enough, in the moon lit night the tidal wave appeared, but it was coming slowly.

"You fool! You'll kill me, but you'll kill everyone in the village behind us!" Yelled Orochimaru.

Himoto continues to laugh at Orochimaru, "You honestly think I care about them? That village is full of corrupt and sick people. Their fate is nothing I care about."

Everyone becomes worried while Orochimaru thinks on how to get out of the situation. "You should also remember that your friends behind you will be in the wake of your destruction." Said Orochimaru with his smirk.

"Maybe I forgot to mention this. I can control water. I can make a divide in the water around us and move the water back at the sea before it hits the village." Replied Himoto.

Orochimaru begins to laugh, "You're good, you're strong, but you don't know how to use that unique power of yours just yet. Ten Thousand Earth Shurikens!" Orochimaru stomps on the ground, shattering it. Then rock shurikens come flying out of the broken up ground at Himoto's direction. The whole time Himoto was raising the wave, he was completely defenseless. He realizes that he can't multi-task with his water abilities, so he drops the wave and springs up a wall of ice that blocks all the shurikens. The wave crashes early, but was close enough to wash over their feet. "You didn't have enough chakra to begin with. Your wave would have washed me away, but it wouldn't have killed me." Said Orochimaru as he turned around and walked away.

Minutes late, Himoto collapses due to exhaustion and lays unconscious on the ground. Kin and Brandon were the only ones still on the surface because everyone went back into the cave for several reasons. Kin walked over to Himotomaru's unconscious body and checks his pulse.

"It's kind of slow." Said Kin as she moves her hand to his stomach to feel his breathing. "It doesn't even seem like he's breathing at all."

"Well put your ear over his mouth and it would help if you watched his chest." Replied Brandon.

"I'm not going to give him CPR, and I'm pretty sure he would like it." Awkwardly answered Kin.

"I think he wouldn't mind especially if he isn't breathing, but it wouldn't hurt to check." Said Brandon with a serious tone. Brandon walks back into the cave and leaves Kin and Himoto alone without her noticing.

Kin does as Brandon told and listens, for a minute. "He's… He's not breathing…" Said Kin to Brandon who is not there anymore. She turns around to notice no one was there and feels a little less awkward about giving CPR. "I'm sorry about this…" She looks around one more time to just make sure no one was really there watching her. She knows that he most likely wake up while she's giving him a breath, but still goes through with it. She puts her lips to his and begins mouth to mouth, but hesitates slightly. "_Ah! How do I do CPR? All I know is that I have to give them a breath and do compressions, but how many? Why did Brandon have to leave?_" Worriedly wondered Kin. After she finishes her breathes, she does the compressions and didn't do enough, but she gets ready to do more breathes. She closes her eyes and gives Himoto a breath with little hesitation. After Kin gives the second breathe, she kept her eyes closed and didn't notice that Himoto was somewhat conscious again and doesn't know what is going on. When Kin is going down to give the second breathe Himoto opens his to see this happen. He taps her arm when she is giving him the breath and she jumps in surprise and moves back a few feet sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Kin in complete shock.

"Eh, were doing CPR?" Asked Himoto as he sat up.

"Uh… Yes I was and I didn't like doing it at all it was unpleasureable." Awkwardly replied Kin

"Is 'unpleasureable' even a word? Anyways thanks for saving me." Smiled Himoto.

"No problem…" Said Kin as she became embarrassed. "I didn't even know you for a half an hour and you made me perform CPR on you!"

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Asked Himoto. "Sure, you're a girl doing mouth to mouth on a guy, but if you think that of that as kissing then you need to be a little more mature."

"It's not that I'm immature. I just don't know you." Softly said Kin.

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore. It's the past, but if you wouldn't have done it, I would have died and if I did I wouldn't be a soul like you. I would be permanently gone." Said Himoto with a serious voice. After they sat there in silence for a minute, Himoto got up and started to walk to the village, leaving Kin sitting on the ground. Hey! Where are you going? Everyone is going to think I did something to you." Said Kin.

Himoto stops and looks back, "Then come with."

Kin got up and caught up to Himoto who was still standing where he looked back. At the same time everyone came out of the cave with a jar of water, "Well, well, looks like we have us a pair of love birds." Jokingly laughed Zaku.

Kin quickly turns around with anger in her eyes, "I do not love him! He's just a friend."

Himoto stops and doesn't turn around, "Shut up and get over here."

Everyone walks to where Kin and Himoto were standing and Himoto noticed the jar of water Brandon was holding in his hand. Kino walked up to Himoto and inspected him, "So are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, thanks for asking." Answered Himoto. "Brandon, is that the water Orochimaru wanted?"

"Yes it is." Nodded Brandon.

"How about we split it up four ways so we all can come back." Greedily asked Zaku.

"Ever since you joined my team for the Chunin Exams, you've acted like an idiot. Remember what Orochimaru said?" Asked Dosu with a disgraced look.

"Yeah we get to come back to life if we drink it." Excitedly answered Zaku.

"Yes he did say that, but if you did drink it you would kill Himotomaru and if I drink it I would kill Kino." Said Dosu as he gave Zaku a serious glare.

"Damnit! Every time something good is given to me, it turns out to be just an illusion or have draw backs." Disappointedly responded Zaku as he put he puts his arms behind his head.

Dosu eases up and looks at Himoto, "And if Brandon drinks it…"

"I'll drink it…" Interrupted Kin with a serious voice. "I've got almost nothing to lose."

"Okay then, step out into the village and Himoto will hand you the jar of water." Said Dosu.

Kin walks through the arch and instantly disappears from Himoto's and Kino's sight. Himoto follows with the jar of water, looking at it, "So is this stuff 'sacred' water?"

"Who knows?" Saided Brandon.

Himoto holds the jar out and waits for Kin to take it from him. Right before his eyes the jar's weight disappears and he lets go of the jar and watches it float. It starts to unscrew itself and Kino looks as if she is thinking, "This is kind of awkward to see a jar randomly floating…"

"Maybe it's floating to you, but we can see Kin." Said Zaku.

The jar opened and tips up making the water slowly disappearing into nothing. The jar drops from the air and shatters on the ground. Kin slow starts to appear to Himoto and Kino with a pale, sickened face.

The water tasted like iron or some type of metal and it didn't feel like water either." Weakly replied Kin as she held her stomach. "It kind of tasted like blood."

"Kin, you are right about it tasting like blood. You see, it's like you're drinking their soul and blood instead of water. Himoto you might want to help her, she won't be conscious much longer." Said Dosu.

Himoto walked over to her and as he was, she fell to her knees. Himoto laid her down as she went unconscious and he picked her up in his arms. Himoto looks up to Dosu handing Kino something and all of them walk through the arch and the gate. Kino walked over to Himoto looking at Kin, So what should we do now?"

"We should go to my house." Answered Himoto.

They were getting close to Himoto's house when a Mist shinobi stops them, "I couldn't help but notice that your friend in your arms. She is from the Land of Sound and your other friend here is from another country as well."

"Yes, I am from a different country." Explained Kino.

"Then I have to tell you two to leave tomorrow morning, when it's light out." Said the shinobi.

"Tomorrow morning may not be possible for this one." Said Himoto looking down at Kin who is running a fever and breathing deep and loud.

"Do you want me to take her to the hospital?" Asked the shinobi.

"No, I can take care of her." Answered Himoto.

The shinobi escorted them to Himoto's house and left them outside of his house. Kino put her hand on Himoto's shoulder, "Hey listen Himoto, I'm going to leave now. I will meet you back in Konoha. Niner and I will see you there."

"Okay, be safe on the way back." Softly said Himoto.

Kino smiled and jumped away and out of the village. Himoto watched her go off and when she left his view, he looked up in the still early night sky seeing the moon. In the sky were no clouds, just the full moon lighting the night. He looks back down at Kin and for some reason he felt anger, but it wasn't towards anything. He didn't understand why he felt like this. He ignored it and walked into his house.


End file.
